


Everyone is doing it

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: In the middle of the forest Stiles is notified about a Pokemon nearby.





	Everyone is doing it

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I wrote for full moon ficlet #209 "pokemon" back in 2017

Stiles was wet, cold and trembling, he was walking through the forest trying to keep up with Scott and Derek, but knew he would never be able to catch the two. Instead he was looking at the news on his phone while hoping he was heading into the right direction.

Suddenly he received a notification on his phone, there was a Pokemon nearby.

Opening the app he was shocked to discover it was Lapras. Suddenly he forgot about the cold as the excitement took over, there was a chance for him to catch a rare one, in the middle of the night in the middle of a monster infested forest.

As soon as he reached the Pokemon he threw a ball, and failed. He tried again, nervously biting his frozen nails as he watched the captured Pokemon try to break out of the ball.

“What are you doing?” someone suddenly said.

Afraid he screamed and spun around, and without thinking he threw his phone at the stranger. It was of course only Derek, not that he was any less scary than some of the other things that were lurking in the forest.

“Did you throw your phone at me?”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Scott asked as he stopped next to Derek.

“He threw his phone at me,” Derek complained. Scott looked at Stiles, who was holding his chest as his heart slowly calmed down.

“Sorry, I was playing Pokemon when Derek suddenly showed up.”

“Did you try to catch him?” Scott asked, far more amused than Derek was.

“If only it was as easy to catch monsters as in a Pokemon game,” Stiles answered as he walked to get his phone, hoping he hadn’t broken it.

“Yes,” he whispered as he saw he’d captured the Pokemon, and because his phone hadn’t shattered. He heard a low growl coming from Derek and quickly backed away, afraid that Derek might destroy his phone on purpose. “So, have you tried Pokemon Go?” Stiles asked as he moved further away. Derek didn’t reply, instead he kept staring.

“Yes!” Scott suddenly cheered. Both Stiles and Derek looked at Scott, who was smiling as he watched his phone.

“You caught Lapras as well?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded before putting his phone away.

“Fine,” Derek suddenly said before pulling his phone out of his pocket, and after ten seconds he was smiling slightly as well.


End file.
